What if magic Johnson wouldn't have gotten sick?
by ballerforlife23
Summary: Magic Johnson and Michal Jordan fined out who the best basketball player of all time is


What if magic Johnson wouldn't have gotten sick?

By Isaac Caudill

It was a bright sunny day at Irvin Magic Johnson house. Michal Jordan and Magic Johnson were taking it easy on both of their off days in the NBA.

Magic Johnson had just gotten word about six months ago that the sexually disease (aids). He had been diagnosed with was just a hoax. The local doctor thought he would become famous, if he was the one who made Magic Johnson retired from basketball.

"How does it feel to have all that behind you?" asked the best so called basketball player in the world.

"It feels wonderful Michal. You have no clue how it felt when they first diagnosed that I had that stupid dieses. It made me feel like I had no motivation on life because I couldn't play basketball." answered magic Johnson.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without basketball in life. All my kids are grown up now and my wife just left me. I don't know I guess I'd just go play baseball or something!" said Michal Jordan.

"Yeah, that would be something to see! Also it felt like the world just come off my shoulders, when that dumb doctor confess to what he done. It gave me a huge confidence boost when that happened. I feel like I could be the best all around athlete and basketball that has ever played the game!" Magic Johnson said confidently.

"Oh really? We'll just have to see about that. Don't we play each other in like two weeks, in our rivalry game after the all-star break?" asked Michal Jordan.

"Yeah I think so. It's always a playoff atmosphere when we play!" announced Magic Johnson.

"Yeah, but I think this game should be different." declared Michal Jordan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Magic Johnson.

"Well, I think we should both go for old wilts record of a hundred points in a signal game. I mean where both skilled enough to do it, and we will finally find out who the best basketball player of all time is!" boldly said Michal Jordan.

"I don't know man. That's pretty selfish to do that for just yourself." Weekly said Magic Johnson.

"C'mon man the whole world wants to see us try this. Especially our teammates."

"Alright man, I guess so. Even though it doesn't feel right, you make it sound pretty fun to try it!'

"Good, I'm glad you came to my side of thinking for once. Well man, I'd better head back to Chicago. I got to get ready for my game tomorrow."

"Alright man peace!"

"Peace, but he doesn't know how I'm going to hurt him and beat him to finally prove to the world that I really am the best basketball player of all time." snicker Michal Jordan to himself as he was walking off.

The game was scheduled for the 26th of November. Both Michal Jordan and Magic Johnson were having a great season. They each were averaging 30 points a game. Also they both were averaging the same amount of rebounds with 12 each. No one could conclude who was the best player of all time until now!

Both Michal Jordan and Magic Johnson arrived at the gym four hours early to warm up. As they walk in they smelled the sweet aroma of the beautiful gym, they had lost count of how many times they had walk in a gym and felt this feeling they had.

"I never want to forget this felling." Said Magic Johnson

"Me ether. So today is the day Magic. Are you ready to show the world who is really the best basketball player in the world is?" asked Michal Jordan

"Yes, I really am. I actually want to find out myself. The last few days, I've really wanted to find out myself." confess Magic Johnson.

"Me too!" said Michal Jordan.

"Yeah well, let's get to it. The game starts in 15 minutes." confidently said Magic Johnson.

"Okay let's do it!" yelled Michal Jordan.

As the game started the millions of loving fans were cheering the best they could for their two loved NBA stars.

When the first quarter ended the pouring sweat was dripping off their brow. The score was 45 to 45. All of the players had agreed to the plan that Michal Jordan and Magic Johnson had came up with. All of their teammates wanted to fine out to.

As the second quarter went on, they continue their domination of the game. When Michal Jordan went down and scored Magic Johnson would come right back down the court and match it. This game had the making to become history.

At the end of the second quarter, the score was 87 to 89. The Lakers had the lead. Both respected teams headed to the locker room, Michal and Magic stayed on the floor for the half time interview.

"Do you guys think you will break old Wilts record of 100 points in a single game?"

"Yes, we defiantly will!" both replied Michal Jordan and Magic Johnson.

As the third quarter went on, they continue the scoring epidemic. At the end of the third quarter, the score was 136 to 136. They both had already broken the signal game scoring record of 100 points.

The fourth quarter went on like the other three. The scoring massacre went on! With 21 seconds to go the score was 188 to 188. Magic Johnson had the ball and was going to hold for the last shot. He was going up for his famous sky hook, Michal Jordan took both of his hands and push Magic in to the scores table… he yell ouch!

"Why did you do that Michal?" asked Magic Johnson.

"I want to show people that I'm the best basketball player of all time!" yelled Michal Jordan.

"Well, we'll see about that!" screamed Magic Johnson.

Michal Jordan didn't think Magic Johnson could get up and shoot his foul shots. But, when he did Michal Jordan was amazed and the crowd went crazy. As he went up to shoot them he was in agonizing pain. He missed the first foul shot…. Then he got the ball back, took a deep breath put on his Irvin Magic Johnson smile and made the foul shot.

"You truly are the best basketball player of all time." said Michal Jordan.


End file.
